Cancer Knows No Wealth
by Sajna18
Summary: While working on the campaign trail, Rory learns some shocking news about Logan. After deciding to return home will things ever really feel normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters from Gilmore Girls (though I wish I did)! I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Rory Gilmore needed coffee. Nine months on the ever moving campaign trail had only strengthened her need for the caffeinated beverage.

Rory wouldn't lie, the act of living out of a single suitcase, never being in one place long enough to scoop out the best coffeehouse and take out locations, was not her idea of living the dream. However, she did not mind, Rory wanted to prove herself as a writer, she _wanted_ to work her way up from the campaign trail to an office in the New York Times. She knew that her grandparents would likely be able to pull a few strings here or there and have her working at a great newspaper by the end of the week but she didn't want anything to be handed to her and she didn't want anyone to have any reason to ever doubt her abilities as a writer.

Her mother taught her that through hard work and determination you can work your way to the top and you will earn more respect because of your struggle.

Still, that being said, Rory hated that the last real conversation she had with her mother was two months, three weeks and four days ago, she hated not being there to see Lane's twin boys grow up and having to miss Sookie's baby shower and only seeing her newborn through pictures and not yet in person. She hated the constant movement and never knowing where her next destination would be. Rory was a planner and not knowing where she would be sleeping the next night was not something that sat right with her.

But, despite its challenges, being on the campaign trail did have its perks. Rory was getting the opportunity to meet with and pick up tricks from other writers from all across the country! Not only that, but her only articles were being published as quickly as she could write them! Her online publications were starting to gain a rather decent following!

Walking into the coffeehouse recommended by the lady at her motel she ordered an extra-large coffee and claimed a small table by the window where she could work and enjoy her coffee simultaneously. Moments later she was finishing up her latest article with a half empty cup by her side. Once she finished putting the final touches into her work and proof read it for the fifth time just to be safe, Rory sent it off to her boss for a final review and with any luck she would see it on the website later that night.

With a moment to herself, Rory decided to take a second to browse through the news from the rest of the country. Even though she was considered an online writer she still preferred to read the news from a good ole newspaper.

That morning she had managed to get her hands on a copy of the Chicago Tribune, New York Times, and The Wall Street Journal along with several other lesser known papers, all of which she pulled out of her bag and spread across the table. Somewhere in between an article from the _Chicago Tribune_ about the problem of greenhouse gases and an article from the _New York Times_ on the scandal revolving around New York's mayor, a certain name caught her eye in the headlines.

 **HUNTZBERGER HEIR DIAGNOSED WITH CANCER – MONEY UNABLE TO DRIVE AWAY THIS CURSE**

Rory froze. No it couldn't be true. Opening up the paper with shaking hands she proceeded to read the article.

 _Sources have confirmed that Logan Huntzberger, son of Newspaper mogul Mitcham Huntzberger and heir to the Huntzberger fortune has been diagnosed with an advanced and aggressive form of cancer. As of this past Monday, Logan was admitted to New York-Presbyterian University Hospital Columbia of and Cornell to receive further and more intensive treatment then he was being previously given. While the type of cancer is unknown to the public, we do know that it is an aggressive form and requires intensive treatment. Our prayers go out to the family in hopes that there son and brother will be able to fight this terrible disease. One thing is for certain cancer is a terrible aliment that will take any victim regardless of age, status, race, or religion, with any hope one day in the near future a cure will be found to prevent such pain and heartbreak amongst families. For information on how you can donate to help find a cure please visit the ._

Rory couldn't believe it. Cancer. Logan had cancer and she was finding out from a poorly write article in the Sunday paper! How could this be, not six months ago she and Logan had been living together and he had seemed perfectly fine! Or maybe he wasn't, what if she had just missed the symptoms, ignored the signs. What if he had been sick all along and she had been too worried with graduation and finding a job to notice? She had to go back, she had to see him! Rory gathered up all of her things, downed the last of her coffee, and practically ran out the door. On her way back she ran into Sara one of the other newbie reporter on the trail. The two had instantly hit things off and vowed to look out for each other in the sea of bloodthirsty reporters desperate to be the best.

"Rory, what wrong!"

"Logan, he , hospital, go, now."

"Rory, deep breaths, what happened, start from the beginning." Sara spoke putting her hands on Rory's thin shoulders.

Taking a few deep breaths Rory was able to stop panicking and think clearly for a moment. "Okay, well do you remember the guy I told you about from college, Logan?"

"Logan, the one who proposed Logan?" Sara said surprised.

"Yes him, well I was just reading my newspapers when I stumbled across this article about how he had been admitted to the hospital for some extreme form of cancer, and I don't know, some part of me just panicked. I know that I'm not supposed to care, I walked away, but Sara when I read that article I just reacted, I felt like I had to be with him."

"Then go, you can get a flight tonight back home and see him in the morning, but, Rory are you sure that that is what you want to do? You would be leaving everything that you worked for here on the campaign for some guy who you haven't talked to in half a year."

"I know it sounds crazy, I think it sounds crazy, but that feeling that I got when I read those words, everything just came rushing back to me and I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if he died and I knew but never too the chance to go see him and if anything tell him I am sorry for how things ended between him. I mean yes he was an idiot for giving me such an ultimatum but, I really did love him Sara and some part of me has never gotten the closure I needed. I mean I haven't so much as kissed another guy since Logan let alone actually moved on." Rory took a breath, "I think that this is something I need to do, I mean this is crazy and totally not like me, I mean I don't even have pro con list made, but I don't know it just feels right."

"Then go, I'll help you pack and take care of any gossiping idiots around here. Do you have your computer? I can find you a flight while you call your boss." Sara said already walking towards Rory's room.

"You're the best Sara really, thank you."

"Don't thank me, I know that you would do the same now let get working you have a flight to catch!"

 **A/N: Well that's chapter one! I hope that you liked it and are wanting to read more. I would love to hear any feedback so PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters from Gilmore Girls.**

 **A/N: Special thank you to JItterbug5, WritingGurl202 and the two guests who took the time to review!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Miss we are here…. Miss?"

Rory quickly turned back to the cab driver having been lost in her thoughts and what ifs. Paying the driver, she stepped out onto the curb in front of the hospital and hesitated, not quite able to bring herself to walk through those sliding glass doors. What if Logan didn't even want to see her? What if he hated her? "No," she told herself "you have already walked away once, you can't do it again." With that she channeled the courage from her inner Lorelai Gilmore and walked in before she could convince herself to make that pro/con list after all.

"Hello, I was hoping that you could please tell me where Logan Huntzberger's room is?" Rory politely asked the lady at the front desk while wringing her hands nervously.

"And you are?" The stern woman asked giving her a skeptical look. "Rory, well Lorelai, Gilmore. I'm his…." Rory paused. What was she? She wasn't his girlfriend and she certainly was not his fiancée, heck could she even be called his friend? She was surprised just how much this realization hurt. "I'm Rory Gilmore," she finished lamely.

"Well I am sorry Miss Gilmore," the woman spoke not looking all that sorry at all, "I do not see your name on the list of visitors approved to see Mr. Huntzberger.

"But, please I just really need to see him"

"No buts, I'm sorry there is nothing that I or anyone can do, this is a hospital not a socializing center. Next please."

Rory walked slowly away from the desk slighting stunned. In all of her doubts and worries about coming her the fact that she would be turned away before she even make it 10 feet hadn't even crossed her mind. She felt like an idiot. Of course somebody in a family as powerful and famous as Huntzberger's would be have rule even more strict then hospitals norm as to who could and could not see the heir. Ugh she was so stupid, she needed coffee now!

"Rory?"

"Honor?" Logan's sister was leaving the cafeteria with a tray of coffees in her hand no doubt to bring back to everyone who was up with Logan. Rory noted with worry that Honor looked awful. She had dark bags under her eyes as though it had been weeks since she had, had a decent nights sleep, her clothes were wrinkled and clashed in a way that Honor never would have allowed, and the older girl had obviously lost some weight no doubt from stress and a diet of hospital food.

"What are you doing here?" Rory was not surprised to hear the obvious anger in Honor's voice but she still didn't quite know what to say to the sister of the man who she loved and left only to then find out he was dying of cancer!

Honor's face softened just a bit and she motioned with her hand for Rory to follow her. Honor lead her down a long hall way and outside into the hospital's gardens. For a moment that just walked together along the paths in silence neither quite knowing what to say.

"Why did you say no?" Honor spoke quietly.

"How could I say yes?" Rory returned. "I was just graduating college, my future was wide open. How could I settle down, follow Logan to California, without ever really getting to experiment and try out my new freedom? Logan had those years after college to find himself, I wouldn't have."

"You think that Logan had a choice after college? It was work for our father's company or nothing. That's all that it ever has been for him. You saw how dad forced him to drop everything and go to London, Logan never had a say there. It was a miracle that he was able to come home so quickly," Honor replied angrily.

"Yes, but"

"No wait, I am not done. Do you really believe that Logan would have held you back in some way? Stopped you from doing what you wanted? My brother would have done anything for you! He would have given you the world if you had asked. I'm sorry if my brother's love was a hindrance to your freedom, but honestly Rory, all he ever has wanted was to make you happy."

"If that's the case then why couldn't he have waited just a little longer? We were, still are, so young, why rush things! He was the one who made this all or nothing not me!"

"You had been dating for three years! Of course he wanted to make things more formal. Heck, you two might has well have been married already: you lived together, shared a checking account, took vacations to summer homes, entertained company, were completely devoted to one another; for all intents and purposes you were married in every way but on paper." Honor sighed taking a deep breath. "You have to understand Rory; you broke my brother's heart. I have never seen him that way before. He was completely, well, broken. Hell, he didn't even drink! Not that that's a bad thing, but, he wouldn't talk to anyone, not me, not Colin or Finn. He hardly slept or ate; all that he would do was immerse himself in work. The only reason that we even figured out that he was truly sick was that Colin and Finn found him passed out on the kitchen floor when they went over to check on him like they did every day." Honor chocked out with tears filling her eyes are Rory knew were also in her own.

"Your right Rory it was a dick move of him to make you decide like that, not to mention in front of everyone at your graduation party, hell I would have been pissed; but, you've got to understand he's my baby brother," Honor couldn't control the tears anymore and the two girls somehow collapsed on to the nearest bench holding on to one another sobbing for what was lost and what was yet to come.

While some people shot the two girls looks of pity, nobody bothered them; this was a fairly common sight on these trails.

After sometime, the girls pulled back, drying their tears but feeling lighter from the piles of emotions they had contained and let build up.

"You know, I think that was the first real cry I have had since I found out that my brother had cancer." Honor sniffled with a slight grin.

"It was the first time I have really let myself feel since the proposal." Rory said with a small watery smile.

Honor held out one of the coffees which had all miraculously survived their break down, "truce?"

Rory took the drink, "deal!"

"Ahh," she sighed after taking a big gulp, "this is so much better than a hand shake!"

"Agreed," Honor laughed!

For a moment the two just sat there in content silence sipping their drinks and watching the people walk by when a disturbing though crossed Rory's mind.

"Honor, whose coffee did I just steal?"

Honor smiled the first real smile that Rory had seen from her that day, "Finn's, but come on that crazy Australian really doesn't need the extra energy."

Laughing, Rory nodded in serious agreement.

"Common on," Honor said holding out her hand, "let's go see my brother."

 _A/N: Next chapter Logan makes an appearance! I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and likes this story so far! Please, please review; I love to hear all of your thoughts and comments! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I apologize for not updating for an extremely long time! Life has been pretty crazy and I am only now finding time to write. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, it really gave me the motivation to continue. Special thank you to geoavenger, Aurore2222, GreySide58, Tigger23, Droolia, orquisue17, GilmoreGirlsAddict, JItterbug5, Danigilmore, pjpjb, and JuJuB7 for taking the time to review chapter 2! I really appreciate it! I hope that this chapter does not disappoint and that it wont take me so long to update again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the Gilmore Girls character's.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Rory and Honor stepped out the elevator onto the 8th floor onto the inpatient oncology ward.

As she walked side by side with Honor down the hallway Rory found herself surrounded by signs, equipment, doctors, and nurses that all stood for how serious this was. Patients were being wheeled by in wheelchairs while others used the pole where their IV was attached to as an aid to walk on their own.

Some of the patients, while obviously sick, still had a smile on their face and life in their steps.

However, a great many of the patients were weak and barely able to support themselves and their eyes showed a pain and exhaustion which clearly conveyed the difficult battle they were fighting. Seeing the troubled look on Rory's face Honor gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Turning the corner at the end of the hall, Rory was greeted with a sight that made her heart drop even further.

Siting in chairs outside of the room at the end of this hall were to men, clearly upset. Rory had never seen Collin and Finn so somber and subdued. Finn had his head in his hands while Collin just stared off into the distance not really seeing anything or anyone.

In the three years that Rory had dated Logan, she could always count on the two for a smile or something crazy, but here all Rory could see were two men mourning their seriously ill friend.

Hearing foot steps Finn looked up to see Honor, and right behind her, Rory. His eyes darkened with anger, again something Rory was unaccustomed to seeing in his mischievous eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here!"

Hearing his friend Collin too looked to see none other than the girl who broke his best friend's heart. "You! What makes you think that you have any right to see him!"

Finn chimed in with venom in his voice, "I suppose now that he is sick you think that you are entitled to just show up and pretend you care. Couldn't have you break the perfect little girl persona you have everyone believing."

Rory felt tears fill her eyes as the two she once considered friends stared her down with such disdain in their eyes. "She tried to respond but her voice was caught in her throat and her mind could not seem to form the words her heart wanted to say. To her surprise however, Honor came to her rescue.

"Okay, guys that's enough. I think that given the situation it would not hurt to have some forgiveness."

Collin cracked a small smile, "I never thought the day would come when Honor Huntzberger was lecturing me on forgiveness."

"Yes, well it would seem as though life has not been the most predictable lately."

"Please Collin, Finn," Rory started finding her voice, "I want to to know that I never wanted to hurt Logan. He proposed to me out of nowhere and I got scared, I ran. Lately I have been asking myself if that was the right decision. But, I do know that when I heard about Logan, the first thing that wanted to do was come back. I know that I am not his girlfriend anymore, but please I still care about him and it was never my intentions to hurt him." These words barely conveyed what Rory was feeling, partially because she was not to sure herself as to what that was, but it seemed to be enough for Collin and Finn.

The two sighed and the anger left their eyes as they saw the sincerity in her's, and was replaced by pure exhaustion.

"One more chance, Rory, I think that given the circumstances we all deserve at least that, but if you hurt him in anyway I will make sure that you regret the day that you ever heard the names Logan, Collin, and Finn. Understand?" Collin spoke softly, but seriously.

Rory nodded her head. Finn let out a smile and hugged her tightly. "Gosh, I have missed having you around Rory. Don't get me wrong I am still beyond mad, but I am glad that you are here."

Rory returned the hug, finding comfort in the familiar Australian, "me too Finn, me too."

"Well now that we have that out of the way, shall we..." Honor said gesturing towards Logan's door.

Rory took a deep breath, nodded once, and walked forward. As Collin put his hand on the handle, Finn put his hand on Rory's shoulder. "Rory, I should warn you, you will want to prepare yourself." Rory nodded once more and mentally braced herself as Collin pushed open the door and stepped inside, followed by Honor, and than Rory with Finn.

Even with Finn's warning, Rory could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. If she had thought that Honor had lost weight, Logan was a completely different story. Logan who had always been perfectly healthy and in good shape was nothing but skin and bones. His once golden, healthy, tan was completely gone replaced with a grayish tinge. But what really stopped her was how lifeless he looked. Logan, the one who was always so full of life, always looking for an adventure, and pushing himself to do the impossible, closely resembled a worn out rag doll.

"Hey Honor, back alre..." Logan trailed off eyes widening as he noticed Rory standing in the door. "Rory?" He croaked as though he did not quite believe his eyes. Everyone in the room watched with baited breath as emotions flitted across he face as he processed the sight before him: disbelief, to confusion, before settling on anger. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Funny that's exactly what I said!" Finn laughed nervously trying to lighten the heavy tension in the room. His efforts only resulted in eight eyes glaring his way.

"I... I heard that you were sick, and I had to see you." Rory said carefully.

"Really, really, you had to see me. After all this time, now you have to see me. How about when I had to see you, after you left me remember that!" Logan responded glaring fiercely.

"I..."

"No," Logan interrupted, "You left me, you chose to leave me, you don't just get to waltz back into my life because I am a little sick!"

"A little sick! Logan you have cancer!" Rory spoke in disbelief.

"So, I hardly see how that is any of your concern. You are not my friend and you certainly are not my girlfriend."

His words caused a pain in Rory's chest. "Logan, that's not fair, of course I would care if you were sick! Y.." Rory broke off as Logan's face lost the little color it had left and he dissolved into a coughing fit. When he looked back up his hand and mouth were slick with dark red blood and the little energy Rory had seen in his body seemed to have disappeared completely. Honor had ran to find a doctor while Collin and Finn rushed to his side. Rory was left standing awkwardly in the corner. All she could do was watch as Collin and Finn fused over the man she had once loved with her entire heart and soul. But she no longer was that person to him, it was not her place to comfort him and it was no longer her place to fuss. She was surprised to find just how bad this hurt.

Honor soon returned with a doctor in tow and the four were hustled out of the room while he examined Logan. Who know how much time past as they stood silently in the hall each lost in their own thoughts.

Rory's emotions were a jumbled, confusing mess but if there was one thing that she could be sure of it was that she was going to be here for Logan, and nothing and no one could stop her.

 **A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3! I hope that after the long wait it did not disappoint! Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought! I love to hear your feedback and really helps motivate me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
